Por un poco de muérdago
by debby.lily1
Summary: Harry tiene una tarea extra para el torneo de los tres magos y a su punto de vista es incluso peor que enfrentarse a mil dragones juntos: conseguir una cita para el baile de Navidad, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Pues... Lo bueno bueno es que el destino y un poco de magia navideña lo ayudaran, aunque tal vez no como lo desea. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la talentosa JK Rowling
1. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Ay la época navideña, con la primera nevada, la emoción de pasar con familia o amigos, el olor a galletas de jengibre, los colores brillantes de la época y los regalos. A Harry sin duda le gusta esta época a pesar de no tener tan buenos recuerdos durante sus primeros once años, pero en estos momentos no tiene el tiempo ni la energía para emocionarse pues tenía un pequeño gran problema, ¡debe conseguir una cita para el baile de navidad!

_—¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser uno de los campeones de Hogwarts? —piensa con pesar mientras observa el comunicado que le han enviado recientemente donde claramente expresan que necesita una pareja pues abrirán el baile de navidad. —¡¿Por qué a mí?!_

—Vamos Harry, no puede ser tan difícil, eres popular —lo alienta Ron que toma un color parecido a su cabello cuando Fleur Delacour pasa a su lado con su aire refinado y encantador. —¿De qué hablábamos?

—De que necesito una cita.

—Puedes enfrentarte a dragones, conseguir una chica no es cosa del otro mundo —dice el pelirrojo, pero cuando se acercan a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw comprueban que hablar con una chica es claramente de otro mundo. —Olvídalo lo que dije, estás frito.

¿Por qué sentía que sí estaba en lo correcto?

Harry claramente ve la respuesta a su problema navideño cuando ve a Hermione, ella es su amiga y ya que todavía nadie la invitó entonces no tendrá problema en ir con él o eso cree.

—¿Cómo que tienes una cita?

—¿Por qué pones esa cara de sorpresa? —cuestiona la castaña con un tono que le advierte claramente a Harry que debe ir con cuidado. — Tan fea no estoy.

—No, por supuesto que no, es solo que... pensé que no querías ir.

—Y no quería, pero mi mamá me envió una bonita túnica y es un buen lugar para lucirla.

—Entiendo.

—Oye, estoy segura que cualquier chica querrá ir contigo, después de todo eres uno de los campeones, solo debes agarrar valor y decir "¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad?" Pan comido.

Claro, sería más fácil si cuando se paraba delante de cualquier chica la conexión cerebro-boca no se le muriera. Solo faltaban ocho días y casi todos tenían una cita, hasta Neville iba a llevar a Ginny, ¿cómo era posible que su amigo más tímido tuviera más coraje que él?

Debía hacer algo y rápido.

—Harry, a ti te gusta Cho Chang, invítala.

Claro, Cho era amable y no lo rechazaría ¿o sí?

Estaba nevando y quería enviarle una carta a Sirius así que con vendaval y todo estaba decidido a mandársela ya que él tenía fama de Don Juan, algún consejo podía darle o tendría que bailar con un maniquí o espanta pájaros.

Ya lo había decidido, hablaría con Cho, es solo que cada vez que se acercaba a ella se encontraba rodeada de amigas y si existía la posibilidad de un rechazo lo mejor sería que fuera en privado.

—¡Maldita ave, ya dame la caja! —escucha decir dentro de la lechucería donde se encuentra una pelinegra de cabello hasta los hombros envuelta en una enorme bufanda con los colores de slytherin está apuntando con su varita a un halcón enorme.

—Lo único que vas a conseguir es que se te ensucie encima —comenta con diversión al ver como el ave se pavonea en la viga mientras la pelinegra bufa. Claro que no sabía que la pelinegra a la que está molestando es Pansy Parkinson hasta que lo fulmina con su verde mirada.

—Lo que me faltaba —dice la pelinegra con clara molestia. —Metete en tus asuntos Potter

—Solo era una sugerencia.

—Que no fue pedida, gracias.

Ya que Harry no está de ánimos para ver a la pelinegra pelear con su ave decide llamar a una lechuza para enviar su carta y terminado el proceso decide marchase para encontrarse escaleras abajo con Cho que le dedica su ya conocida sonrisa.

—Hola Harry.

—Eh... eh...hola.

—¿Vienes de la lechucería?

—Eh...pues — _demonios Harry, puedes hablar como una persona normal, hazlo —_ Sí y ¿tú?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que la olvidé, es tonto, ¿verdad? —Harry casi suspira al ver a la pelinegra sonreír y de nuevo todo lo que quiere decir se le borra de la cabeza, tal vez ya no sabe ni cómo se llama. —Bueno, me voy, adiós.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Puede esperar? Es que de verdad debo enviar esa carta, regreso y hablamos, ¿te parece?

—Sí, aquí me quedo.

Cho simplemente asiente antes de irse y Harry sonríe como idiota despidiéndola mientras agita la mano dejándolo en su momento de felicidad o lo es hasta que escucha una risa detrás de él.

—Eres patético Potter —dice Parkinson que baja con su caja en manos.

—Al menos yo no peleo con aves.

—Wow Potter, si puedes hablar sin tartamudear. Me llenas de orgullo.

—Sí, como digas Parkinson.

—¿Sabes que Chang ya tiene cita para el baile? —comenta la pelinegra antes de terminar de bajar el último escalón.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oiste Potter, más suerte para la próxima —le dice dándole una palmadita en el hombro antes de marcharse o esa es su intención pues cuando intenta pasar por el umbral choca con algo invisible. —¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hiciste Potter?

—¿Yo? Nada —el azabache está dispuesto a subir las escaleras y esperar a Cho, pero no lo logra pues igual choca con lo que sea que choco Pansy.

—Demonios —dice la azabache con una expresión de terror en su cara por lo que Harry mira lo que sea que provocó esa expresión y lo que ve le hace entender.

—No, no, me niego.

—Ay por favor, si yo te besara es lo mejor que te pasará en la vida, la que se niega soy yo —comenta la azabache mirándolo con asco. —No eres tan afortunado Potter.

—A mí ni siquiera me gustas.

—Pues ese maldito muérdago no se irá hasta que nos besemos así que prepárate para morir congelados.

A Harry no le molesta morir congelado, pero si Cho regresa y los ve en esa posición incómoda sin duda podría malinterpretar todo.

—Muy bien —Harry se acerca a Pansy y le da un pequeño roce en los labios que es más rápido que una snitch. —¿Ya?

—¿Eso fue un beso Potter?

—¿Por qué la barrera no desaparece?

—Cálmate, cualquiera diría que te estoy pidiendo tu virginidad —comenta la azabache con diversión mientras Harry se pone rojo de la vergüenza. —¡Por Merlín, ¿eres así de virgen?!

—Cállate Parkinson.

—Ay, cuando le cuente a Draco.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Ay Potter, Potter, si que eres San Potter, pero bueno, ya que ya me dio frío tendrás el honor de que sea tu primer beso, solo no te enamores de mí.

Harry ante esas palabras está por entrar en pánico, es decir, le van a dar su primer beso y será nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, la sombra de su enemigo declarado y que en estos momentos lo mira como un gato mira a un ratón y ella lo sabe pues sonríe con diversión cuando lo acorrala en la pared.

—Veamos si te puedo sacar lo San Potter —comenta la azabache tomándolo de la bufanda para ponerlo a su altura, cosa que no es tan difícil, a penas y le lleva diez centímetros de diferencia. Harry está a punto de decir algo cuando la azabache une sus labios a los suyos y no solo como un simple roce, esta vez sí es un beso de verdad y ya sea porque se volvió loco o porque lo hace por instinto rodea la cintura de la azabache pegándola más a él y profundizando el beso. Cuando la azabache cree que es suficiente se aleja de él con una sonrisa coqueta, pero lo que no logra esconder es la sorpresa que expresan sus ojos. —Nada mal Potter, ahora te dejo para que sigas detrás de Chang y ni una palabra de lo que pasó.

Claro que no iba a decir nada, después de todo ¿quién iba a creer que Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson se besaron? Era tan imposible como que Draco soy un sangre pura Malfoy se declarara enamorado de Hermione Granger. Sí, el universo primero explotaría antes de que eso pasara.

_¿Amor prohibido entre casas en Hogwarts?_

_Así es mis queridas lectoras, parece que hay un amor prohibido entre las eternas rivales, Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso y los que lo dieron no son más que Harry James Potter un orgulloso león y la que es considerada la princesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson._

_Lo sé, suena una locura, pero ya que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pues aquí la tienen. Ahora que todos los saben, ¿los veremos juntos en el baile de navidad?_

_Con cariño_

_Rita Skeeter _


	2. Creo que enloquecí

Pansy no estaba teniendo un buen día. Para iniciar se había quedado dormida por lo que llegó tarde Runas antiguas perdiendo diez puntos para su casa, había olvidado que tenía una evaluación por lo que le fue de la patada, luego en pociones Draco en su actitud de "soy el mejor en pociones" colocó demasiado pelo de dragón provocando que el caldero explotara y para terminar de matar su día estaba demasiado hambrienta lo que intensificaba su mal genio lo que explicaba que Blaise y Theo ni se le acercaran pues según sus criterios cuando estaba hambrienta y de mal genio daba más miedo que una banshee.

Teniendo todo eso encima al entrar en el comedor no es de sorprender que en lugar de extrañarse simplemente ignora todas las miradas que se centran en ella mientras va camino a su mesa donde unos de cursos superiores también le lanzan miradas de reproche, pero que a la pequeña princesa de Slytherin le pasan desapercibidas.

Pansy está a punto de lanzarle un agradecimiento a Merlín y Morgana cuando un plato de comida aparece frente a sus ojos y con alegría interna obviamente está a punto de saborear comida hasta que un periódico aterriza frente a ella seguida del regaño de una de sus amigas.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste Pansy?! —la pelinegra está tentada a lanzar una maldición cuando tiene que bajar el cubierto con su deseada comida para preguntarle a Tracy cuál es el motivo de que la interrumpa.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—Yo debería preguntar eso Pansy —interviene Daphne Greengrass sentándose a su lado con la misma cara de reproche que la otra rubia. —¿Acaso pescaste alguna extraña enfermedad en Grecia?

—No te hechizaron, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No entiendo nada y hasta donde tenía conocimiento estoy en perfecto estado de salud.

—¡¿Entonces por qué besaste a Potter?!

¿Qué?

La mente de la pelinegra empieza a marchar a mil por hora pensando por primera vez en ese beso de hace días, pero, ¿cómo demonios se enteraron? Ese día estaban solos, no pudieron verlos, de eso estaba segura. A menos que fuera Cho... si esa tipa abrió la boca iba a cortarle la lengua, pero primero debía saber de dónde sacaron eso y ya que no había pruebas la única opción eran fingir demencia.

—¿Acaso comieron algo en mal estado? Yo nunca he besado a Potter, ahora si me disculpa quiero almorzar —la pelinegra está por volver a coger los cubiertos cuando Tracy le arrebata el plato y abre el periódico donde claramente hay una foto de ella y Potter besándose.

—¡¿Y eso?!

—Dínoslo tú —la pelinegra está dispuesta a decir que no es ella aunque claramente es ella cuando una voz detrás de ella le hace querer ponerse a maldecir.

—Pansy Adeline Parkinson, ¿cómo pudiste? —Draco Malfoy está furioso o peor, incluso su cara pálida como fantasma tiene un color bastante rojo por la furia que está conteniendo.

—Draco, déjame explicártelo.

—Ni te molestes, para mí has dejado de existir.

—Pero...—el rubio no le deja decir nada más cuando se va y ella no puede hacer más que sentarse para volver a comer cuando nota que su plato ha desaparecido. —¿Y mi plato?

—Como te levantaste, desapareció.

Y ahí su mal carácter toma el control de su sentido de razonamiento.

—¡Voy a matar a Potter!

Harry se encuentra en la clase más aburrida de la historia que irónicamente trata de historia cuando de repente brinca en su asiento llamando la atención de Hermione.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tuve la sensación de que alguien dijo mi nombre — le susurra a su amiga que le mira extrañada pues el salón está en completo silencio pues la mayoría están dormidos por lo aburrido que resulta la clase de historia de la magia. —Extraño, ¿verdad?

—Viniendo de ti, pues no tanto — comenta su amiga más para ella que para él pues cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo le sonríe disculpándose y volviendo a su atención a sus apuntes.

El azabache niega con la cabeza antes de continuar escribiendo y olvidar el tema o lo hace hasta que se aburre y empieza a pensar que todavía le quedan dos semanas para el baile de navidad y no tiene pareja. Ese pensamiento lo lleva a pensar en Pansy Parkinson, después de todo tenía razón, Cho va a ir con alguien más, ¿por qué demonios la pelinegra debía tener razón? Y luego no podía dejar de pensar en ella, después de todo le había dado su primer beso y por mucho que quisiera negárselo, le había gustado.

_Estoy loco y desesperado._

Sí, trataba de convencerse de eso, pero, ¿y si no era eso? Tampoco es como que pudiera ir y decirle a Parkinson que fuera con él al baile porque primero, ella se partiría de risa y segundo, de seguro iba a ir con Malfoy.

—¿Nos vamos Harry? —el azabache sale de sus pensamientos cuando su pelirrojo amigo llama su atención y se da cuenta que solo quedan los tres en el salón.

—¿Y los demás?

—Llevas más de cinco minutos perdido en tus pensamientos Harry, incluso el profesor Binns ya se fue —comenta Ron con diversión por lo que Harry solo asiente antes de salir del salón dispuestos a ir a almorzar y están en camino cuando observa como una rubia de Slytherin que reconoce como Daphne Greengrass camina en su dirección, pero, ¿por qué una Slytherin iría a hablar con él?

—Ay Potter, al fin te encuentro —dice la rubia tomando aire pues parece que ha corrido una mataron. —Ahora, ¡corre Potter, corre!

—¿Qué? —pregunta el trío de oro cuando la rubia trata de hacer que el azabache camine en dirección contraria de la que iba.

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Te digo que corras —la rubia se pone detrás de él y trata de empujarlo, pero a pesar de estar confundido se para firmemente. —¡Potter, si te atrapa mueres!

—¿Acaso enloqueciste Greengrass? —pregunta Hermione recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Daphne.

—Estoy tratando de evitar que Pansy haga según sus palabras "terminar lo que el señor oscuro no hizo".

—¿Por qué Parkinson querría matar a Harry? —interviene Ron. —¿Y por qué te importa?

—No me malinterpretes Weasley, Potter no me importa, pero mi amiga es muy guapa para ir a Azkaban.

—No entiendo nada —comenta Harry y Daphne parece dispuesta a explicárselo cuando escuchan la voz de una muy enojada azabache.

—¡Te mataré Potter! — y ahí, aunque no entienda el motivo por el que Pansy quiere matarlo sabe que debe huir o será el niño que murió.

—Consté que te lo advertí —susurra la rubia a su lado antes de ponerse en el camino de su amiga. —Pansy, no lo hagas.

—Quítate Daphne o también sentirás todo el tamaño de mi ira —sisea la azabache apuntando con su varita a Harry.

—Con el tamaño que tienes no es mucho —susurra Harry, pero no lo suficiente para que Pansy lo escuche y quiera poner su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

—No ayudes tonto —le dice su amiga dándole un codazo. —Parkinson, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Esto me pasa! —la azabache le lanza un ejemplar del profeta que tanto Ron como Hermione toman con prisa antes de contener un grito de sorpresa llamando la atención de Harry que se acerca donde ve claramente el por qué Pansy está en ese estado.

—¡¿Qué hiciste Harry James Potter?! —exclaman sus amigos y la situación fuera graciosa ya que a Pansy le dijeron lo mismo.

—¿Ya vas a desamarrarme? —pregunta la pelinegra a su rubia amiga a lo que esta niega. —Ya me quistaste mi varita, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Tampoco voy a desagarrarlo con mis propias manos, se dañarían mis uñas.

—Que comentario más superficial —comenta Hermione ganándose una mirada furiosa de la azabache.

—Que a ti no te guste tener uñas bonitas no significa que todas somos iguales, además, ¿sabes cuánto me costó que crecieran?

—Bueno, después hablan de uñas —dice Ron ingresando en el aula con una bolsa de hielo seguido de Tracy que trae un sándwich y jugo de manzana. —¿Cómo te sientes Harry? —pregunta al pelinegro cuando le entrega la bolsa de hielo pues Pansy ahí donde parecía pequeña y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana le dio un golpe igual o peor que el que le dio Hermione a Draco en año pasado.

—Bien, creo —responde el azabache cuando se coloca la bolsa en el ojo. —Por Merlín, tienes la mano pesada Pansy.

—Debilucho.

—Te pasaste Pansy.

—¿Acaso es el día de defender a Potter?

—Ya, no empiecen —dice Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos. —Greengrass, desátala para que pueda comer.

—Sí por favor, tengo hambre —la azabache pone unos ojitos de cachorrito que sorprende a los tres Gryffindor. —¿Qué me ven?

—Tus cambios de humor son desconcertantes —susurra Harry.

—Solo ha tenido un mal día y a eso junta que tiene hambre, ese ojo morado es poco para que debías esperar —le comunica Tracy mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza de la azabache que se encuentra comiendo. —¿Verdad Pansy batsy?

—Mira Ron, se parece a ti —le comenta Hermione a su pelirrojo amigo que la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Y yo en qué me parecería a esta loca?

—En que si tienes hambre pareces un monstruo.

—Ay sí Weasley, el otro día vi como Longbottom iba a tomar el último pudin y casi le sacas la mano, eres un salvaje —comenta Daphne haciendo que los presentes se rían aligerando un poco el ambiente y lo hacen pues cuando Pansy termina de comer parece más tranquila, solo un poco.

—Si ninguno mandó la foto, entonces, ¿cómo la consiguió Sketeer?

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en qué no lo hiciste Potter?

—¿Para qué lo haría?

—Para conseguir pareja.

—Por favor, puedo conseguir una pareja cuando yo quiera.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro.

—Entonces pídeselo a Daphne —lo reta Pansy ante la sorpresa sus amigas y los amigos del azabache.

—Yo...bueno... —Harry se pone rojo como tomate ante la diversión de Pansy.

—Eres tímido Potter, eso no es un secreto para nadie y ahora por tu culpa Draco ya no irá conmigo.

—Ni que el hurón albino fuera la gran cosa —le responde Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—No van a ganar nada poniéndose a pelear.

—Pero es divertido Herms.

Tracy observa la escena con diversión pues Hermione y Ron empiezan sus típicas discusiones mientras Daphne agrega comentarios que hacen que peleen más y Harry y Pansy no se quedan atrás, pues uno argumenta que Draco no es más que un rubio teñido sin chiste, mientras Pansy le responde que ya desearía ser la mitad de guapo y ahí es cuando se le ocurre algo.

—¡Ya basta! —grita haciendo que los cinco se callen. —Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál?

—Pansy no tiene pareja, Potter necesita pareja, es más sencillo que sumar uno más uno, ambos irán juntos al baile.

—¡Nunca!

_Pansy Adeline Parkinson Ross, ¿se puede saber qué es eso de qué tienes una relación con Harry Potter?, ¿acaso enloqueciste?..._

_Ahora que tu padre no me ve, me siento feliz de que tu extraña obsesión con Draco se haya desvanecido y hayas ido por alguien más, no el más digno, pero como sé que te gusta lo mejor de lo mejor y Potter es el mejor de Gryffindor, no puedo hacer más que sentirme feliz por mi niña. Eso sí, me tendrás que contar todo, por algo estoy aguantando a Narcissa quejándose._

_Ahora como sé que Potter es mestizo, en lugar de la túnica pensé que sería mejor que usaras un vestido muggle, no te preocupes querida, encontré que entre tantas cosas horrorosas que diseñan los muggles unas cuantas pueden ser rescatables, sé que te verás hermosa._

_Ay, no puedo esperar para verte en la portada del Profeta abriendo el baile de navidad._

_Te ama, mamá._

Pansy observa la enorme caja que las lechuzas trajeron en la que tiene marcado el nombre "Valentino" y no puede evitar suspirar al ver el vestido rojo de tirantes delgados y escote en V que su madre le ha enviado.

—Mi madre enloqueció —susurra cuando ve los zapatos dorados al abrir la otra caja. —Aunque si yo acepté a esto, empiezo a pensar que mi cordura también se evaporo.


	3. Gracias

Harry no puede parar de reírse de su amigo y menos cuando Mcgonagall le obliga a que la atrape cuando gira entre un paso y otro. Sin duda era el recuerdo más gracioso que tendría en su vida.

—Qué lindo bailas Ronnie —le dice uno de los gemelos al pelirrojo cuando este vuelve a su lugar con la cara más roja que su cabello.

—Como un dandy —Harry no puede contralarse y lanzar una carcajada que es respondida con una mirada fulminante por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Yo de ti no me reiría o el karma te regresara.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Acaso tengo que recordarte quién es tu pareja? —enseguida la sonrisa del azabache desaparece y está a punto de recordarle a Ron quién es su pareja cuando su maestra les ordena elegir una pareja para la práctica a lo que todos los leones se portan como unas gallinas a excepción de Neville. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su tímido amigo Harry y Ron se lanzan a pelear por una extrañada Hermione.

—Empiezo a pensar que ustedes dos necesitan hablar más con chicas —comenta con diversión la castaña cuando se acomoda en los brazos del azabache mientras Ron refunfuña cuando se ha quedado sin pareja y tiene que volver a bailar con la maestra. —Vamos Harry, debes soltarte más, pareces uno de los guardias del palacio de Buckingham.

—Yo no sé bailar.

—Pues más te vale aprender o Parkinson te matara.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Piensa Harry, ella es de la aristocracia mágica, es obvio que está acostumbrada a bailar, casi puedo apostar que incluso maneja a la perfección el ballet.

—No lo entiendo.

—Sí que eres lento —susurra la castaña antes de darle una mirada de reproche cuando la pisa. —Si el baile que tendrán que compartir sale mal, ¿quién tendrá otro ojo morado?

Genial, Hermione tenía razón, si la pisaba o peor, quedaban en ridículo de seguro él aparecería al otro día en el estómago del calamar gigante.

Tal vez Ron podía ayudarlo porque sabía que Hermione lo regañaría a más no poder. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

—Recuérdame por qué tendré que hacerlo —pregunta Daphne con horror cuando ve el vestido que su madre le ha enviado para el baile de navidad con una nota de _"es lo más sencillo que logre encontrar y que se adaptara a tu pareja"_.

—Sencillo, no pienso ser la única serpiente en ir al baile con un león.

—¿Y por qué no podía ser Tracy? Ella dio la idea.

—Irá con Marcus —responde la azabache mientras observa con diversión como su rubia amiga se pone delante del espejo con el vestido de encaje y flores que mira como su fuera una asquerosa cucaracha.

—¡Esto parece el vestido de mi abuela!

—Vamos, tan feo no está.

—¡Voy a parecer mi abuela!

—Con esa cara ya estás como la abuela —la rubia no duda ni un momento en lanzarle uno de los zapatos a juego a su divertida hermana. —Sí, eres la abuela.

—¿Qué quieres Astoria?

—Ver lo que te envió mamá y decirte que iré al baile así que... ¿podrías darme tu túnica de gala?

—¿Y quién te invitó?

—Draco —responde la pequeña rubia casi soltando un suspiro de niñita enamorada. Pansy ni siquiera se molesta en sorprenderse pues no es un secreto que Astoria muere por Draco y ya que Pansy no la soporta, era obvio que para fastidiarla se lo iba a pedir. —No te molesta, ¿verdad Pansy?

Y lo peor es que Astoria ni siquiera era mala, era tan dulce que la odiaba por no poder odiarla, es decir, solo era cuestión de ver esa carita inocente para querer darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Claro que no Tori.

—Genial, ¿me das tu túnica Daph?

—Claro, está en el baúl —responde la rubia ante la alegría de su hermana que se va sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Ya, suéltalo.

—Cuando descubra quién filtro la maldita foto va a saber lo que es bueno.

—Merlín se apiade de esa pobre alma.

—Por cierto Pansy —dice Astoria apareciendo su cabeza por la puerta. —Potter te está buscando.

¿Y ahora qué deseaba Potter?

Harry espera pacientemente a que la pelinegra que tiene enfrente deje de reírse.

—Ay Potter, eres único.

—Ya, ¿me ayudarás o no?

—Si no me queda remedio —responde la azabache limpiándose una lágrima que soltó luego de reírse tanto.

Harry suelta un suspiro antes de ir detrás de una columna y traer consigo a una pelirroja de ojos azules, pecosa y muy alta.

—Pero miren que bonita es Ronaldina —comenta la azabache antes de soltarse a reír de nuevo mientras su mejor ¿amiga? le fulmina con la mirada diciéndole con un gesto "te dije que esto era mala idea".

—Dijiste que me ayudarías.

—Y lo haré, pero primero, ¿por qué Weasley es ahora una chica?

Harry de mala gana susurra algo que no es comprensible para el oído de Pansy por lo que le pide que lo repita.

—Meestabaayudandoaaprenderabailar.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estaba ayudándolo a aprender a bailar para no hacerte quedar mal en el baile! —exclama una furiosa Ron cruzándose de brazos mientras Harry se pone rojo como tomate, pero cuando espera que Pansy se ría de su ridícula idea o como siempre se burle de él, recibe todo lo contrario.

—¿Enserio estabas haciendo eso?

—Sí —responde el azabache metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando en cualquier dirección menos la de Pansy, es por eso que no es consciente hasta que tiene enfrente los zapatos de la azabache que esta se le ha acercado y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —le dice la azabache antes de tomar la mano de Ron. —Vamos Ronnie, vamos a ponerte guapa.

—¡Oye!

—Enserio que los gatitos son muy sensibles —es lo último que comenta antes de dirigirlos al lugar donde sabe que Snape guarda libros y pociones que podrían ayudar a Ronaldina a volver a ser Ron.


	4. Es hora del baile

Harry suelta una carcajada cuando ve a Ron con su traje de gala, aunque si es sincero con él eso más parece un traje de Halloween.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —le grita el pelirrojo cuando entra en la habitación asustándolo un poco.

—Mi traje de gala, ¿por qué?

—Porque se ve genial, no como el mío —el pelirrojo lloriquea un poco al verse de nuevo en el espejo. —Luzco como mi tía Tessie — Pues su tía tenía el peor gusto del mundo. —Y apesto como mi tía Tessie.

—Vamos Ron, tu traje, es más, clásico —lo último espera que suene más como una afirmación que como una pregunta que es como siente que sonó. —Anímate y vamos que debemos ir por las chicas.

Con lo último el pelirrojo susurra que lo único que le falta es las burlas del mundo, porque a pesar de no querer decirlo en voz alta, iban a reírse de él.

Pansy se observa una vez más en el espejo y no puede negar que ese vestido muggle es muy bonito y le sienta de maravilla. Después de todo los muggles tenían talento para la moda, en especial ese tal Valentino.

—Por Merlín, pareces una Gryffindor —exclama Daphne mirándola con fascinación y Pansy no se queda atrás, a pesar de tener encaje y no sea del estilo de su rubia amiga, como su abuela no se ve. —¿Qué me ves?

—Hiciste un berrinche para nada, te ves preciosa —exclama la pelinegra ante la sonrisa de su amiga. —¿No eres tú si no pones dramas, verdad Greengrass?

—No es mi culpa que me luzca bien todo —responde la rubia antes de mirar por última vez su recogido. —Y puede que tan bien tenga que ver con que le escribí al tal Gianni Versace para que le hiciera unas pequeñas correcciones. Es muy complaciente y buen diseñador.

La pelinegra asiente pues es lo mismo que pensó del diseñador de su vestido. Pero a pesar de verse bien, Pansy no puede negar que estar de rojo y dorado, porque incluso el collar con un pequeño corazón es dorado, la hacen sentir extraña, ella que es toda una Slytherin luciendo como una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, pero bueno, si iba a ser una Gryffindor por una noche, iba a ser la mejor.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta a lo que su rubia amiga asiente y así juntas caminan hasta las escaleras donde ve a Potter y su corazón tan bien controlado brinca de manera inexplicable, pero no es la única que parece en shock, por la cara y lenguaje corporal del pelinegro, sabe que él también tuvo una reacción parecida.

Ambos se quedan con la mirada fijada en el otro, verde contra verde y hubieran permanecido así por un buen tiempo debido a la sorpresa si no fuera por el pequeño jadeo de horror de Daphne.

—Por Merlín Weasley, ¿asaltaste el armario de tu abuela? —Pansy mira al avergonzado Weasley ponerse igual de rojo que su cabello y luchando contra su malvada naturaleza, se resiste a comentar que parece que Ronaldina no lo dejó del todo. —Ni loca voy a dejar que pises ese salón luciendo así.

—No tengo nada más que ponerme —exclama el pelirrojo poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Pero yo sí —le responde la rubia que sabe que sus amigos, en especial Blaise tenía más de un traje de gala. —Ven, vamos a arreglar esto porque no me vas a opacar.

—Pero...¿qué... —no puede decir nada más pues Daphne lo arrastra por el pasillo que vinieron sin que Ron no pueda ni replicar.

Cuando Harry y ella se dan cuenta de que están solos, llevándolos a un momento incómodo para sorpresa de Pansy, él es el que toma la iniciativa.

—Te ves bien de rojo —le dice antes de mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella pues recuerda lo extraño que se sintió luego del beso en la mejilla que la pelinegra le dio y no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa dulce que le dedico. —Digo, estás muy bonita.

—Yo me veo bomba en todos los colores Potter —responde la pelinegra antes de dar un paso más hacia su acompañante. —Y gracias.

Con eso, él le da una sonrisa y en un gesto que le resulta tierno le ofrece un brazo para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Cuando Harry observa a los otros tres participantes del torneo suspira pues todos lucen seguros de si mismos, mientras él se siente como lo que es, un apenas adolescente escuálido y bajo para su edad. Viktor y Cedric lucían galantes, por lo que ni se sorprende que Cho esté del brazo Hufflepuff luciendo tan bonita y recatada, pero por algún motivo que desconoce no le duele o pone celoso, tal vez sea porque la chica que tiene a lado parece tener la confianza suficiente para los dos que deja boquiabiertos a los que los observan.

—Vamos Potter, si hay un momento en que debes creerte el rey del mundo, es este, así que sonríe —Pansy se pone delante de él y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros los endereza antes de colocar bien sus lentes y tratar de acomodar un poco su rebelde cabello. —¿Por qué eres tan tímido?

Ni él lo sabía, tal vez porque toda su valentía y seguridad elegían aparecer solo en momentos de vida o muerte agotándose por completo para el día a día. Cuando está a punto de responderle unos susurros llaman la atención de todos pues no cree lo que ve, su mejor amiga con Viktor Krum.

—Vaya, Granger si que fue por todas —susurra la azabache. —¿Lo sabías? No, por tu cara no lo sabías. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres?

—Ella no quiso decirme —responde él para defenderse.

—¿Acaso no sabes insistir?

—¿Sabes lo aterradora que es si la sacas de quicio? Es igual o peor que tú.

—Exagerado.

Harry solo alcanza a gesticular una respuesta cuando Mcgonagall les hace ponerse en una columna para ingresar a lo más aterrador que está por hacer: ser el centro de atención.

Pansy sabe que muchos de su casa y otros la miran con reproche, pero viendo el lado bueno de las cosas es que se veía espectacular e iba del brazo de uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, cosa que las que la criticaban no hacían. Podían hablar mal de ella, pero si una cosa le enseño bien su madre es que las palabras de otros solo pueden herirte si tú lo permites y era una noche especial para ella, era su primera cita. Así que no iba a dejar que nadie se la arruinara.

Cuando queda enfrente de Harry sabe que está nervioso, pero si era sincera consigo misma ella también. Una chica solo tiene una primera cita y no quería que fuera desastrosa o aburrida por la cual lamentarse, en parte su insistencia para que Draco la invitara era que ya que él le gustaba mucho ese simple hecho haría que ya fuera especial.

—Sonríe Potter, no estás bailando con un troll —comenta para aligerar la tensión del azabache que torpemente pone sus manos en su cintura mientras dan sus primeros bailes torpemente haciendo que Pansy quiera reírse pues le recuerda que así bailo con uno de sus primos cuando tenían cinco años. —Ay Potter, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Harry se sorprende del tono divertido y hasta dulce que Pansy usa antes de quitar sus manos de sus hombros y tomar una de las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos aprovechando que la orquesta ha dado paso a otra canción.

—Si pisas mis bonitos zapatos lo pagaras —le susurra bromeando, ¿o no? La verdad con ella nunca se sabe y en parte eso le agrada. Pansy no es de las chicas que espera que las cosas vayan a por ella, por el contrario, si ella quiere algo va por eso sin miedo y restricciones, así que, si ella quiere un buen baile, tendrá un buen baile.

Harry nota enseguida como empieza a marcarle el paso y ganando seguridad por los ojos verdes que lo miran él toma el control y marca el paso recordando que no provocó en vano que su amigo pasara a ser amiga.

—¿Quieres probar algo? —le susurra a la azabache en un giro por lo que ella asiente emocionada por la música así que Harry quita su mano de la cintura de la azabache y toma la mano de la azabache que mantenía en su hombro para dar un paso hacia atrás y luego rápidamente hacia adelante, lo repite de nuevo y suelta la mano de la azabache que entiende que debe ir a la derecha y al sentir el apretón del azabache se enrolla hasta que su espalda queda pegada al pecho de un sonriente Harry. —¿Otra vez?

Harry no puede creer que ese truco le saliera bien, lo había visto en películas que su tía solía ver, incluso Mcgonagall se los enseño, pero cuando lo practico con Ron no salió bien, es más, lo piso en cada intento, incluso en una se cayeron. En cambio, con Pansy le salió perfecto.

—Sí —es lo único que le responde la azabache sonriente.

De alguna manera la seguridad que infundía Pansy se le contagio a Harry y no solo eso, pues al verla sonreír de esa manera, sabiendo que se estaba divirtiendo se dio cuenta que él también lo estaba por lo que después de todo conseguir una pareja para el baile no fue tan malo.

Ron observa con sorpresa, pero orgullo a su amigo girar en la pista del baile con una sonriente Pansy y no puede evitar alegrarse de que al menos su horrible experiencia siendo una chica una tarde entra valiera la pena.

—Ven Weasley, vamos a bailar —le dice su compañera poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que él haga lo mismo.

—Ah no, yo no bailo Greengrass —responde hundiéndose en su silla, además desde su silla podía observar a Hermione con Viktor Krum. No podía creer que su amiga, estuviera ahí toda bonita y alegra bailando con el que era su jugador favorito...¿estaba celoso? Pues sí, inexplicablemente sí y eso le ponía de peor humor, ya que se suponía que ella era solo su amiga, entonces, ¿por qué sentirse como un energúmeno? Bueno ya encontraría motivos para sentirse de esa manera, después de todo tenía toda la noche para pensar en unos. Solo que no contaba con que Daphne no estaba planeando seguir sus planes.

—Weasley no pague con mis ahorros una modificación de mi vestido hecha por el propio diseñador, así como no me robe una túnica de mi mejor amigo para quedarme sentada toda la noche mientras te portas como niño chiquito —le dice la rubia lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Puedes bailar con cualquiera Greengrass.

—Pues resulta que eres mi pareja ya sea porque tanta a ti como a mí nos obligaron, así que tú vas a bailar aunque tenga que ser a punta de hechizos —Ron incluso con Hermione era capaz de darle la contraria, tal vez porque sabía que su dulce amiga no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero con Daphne sabía que o era por las buenas o era por las malas. Y no era muy inteligente que se diga, pero si lo suficiente para saber que mejor iba por las buenas.

De mala gana el pelirrojo se pone de pie y una sonriente Daphne toma su mano.

—Ni sonrías tanto, soy malo bailando —le dice mientras empieza a moverse de mala gana en su mismo lugar.

—Weasley, un espantapájaros tiene más gracia que tú —menciona la rubia que lo toma por sorpresa cuando se acerca a él. —Necesitas ponerle emoción.

—No quiero ponerle emoción.

—Eres un gato aburrido —susurra la rubia antes de poner sus manos en su cintura y hacerle cosquillas que le provocan un brinco.

—¡Oye!

—Al menos ya muestras emoción —le dice la rubia tomando sus manos y moviéndolas al ritmo de la juvenil canción que empieza sonar. —Eso es, manos arriba —la rubia eleva sus brazos —¡Y ahora salta!

Ron observa como otros hacen lo mismo y empieza a saltar con diversión a lado de la rubia que lo impresiona pues siempre la ha visto seria, ni creía que sonreía. Antes de que se de cuenta está cantando con ella y los demás la letra. Sin darse cuenta se empieza a divertir y a olvidar hasta que estaba de mal humor por ver a Hermione con Viktor Krum, todo pensamiento se le olvida junto a la rubia que lo hace moverse, corear canciones, a dar giros y a reírse. Tanto se divierte que ni se pone de malas cuando el resto del trío dorado se les une con sus respectivas parejas.


	5. Terminemos donde iniciamos

Pansy envuelve su larga bufanda en su cuello antes de salir directo a la lechucería pues de seguro su madre debe estar paranoica luego de dos semanas sin cartas, pero su regreso al colegio luego de bueno... perder a su padre, no es que le doliera demasiado, pero saber que nunca volvería verlo, que nunca le diría que se sentía orgulloso de ella, que la última vez que le dirigió una palabra fue para regañarla por ser tan estúpida para ofrecer a Harry Potter a los lobos ganándose el odio de toda la comunidad mágica. Sí, unas grandes palabras de despedida por parte de su padre.

Sabía que había sido estúpida al gritar en el gran salón que ahí estaba Potter, que lo entregaran para terminar con todo, ella misma fue consciente de que su parte racional se fue de vacaciones para que su instinto más salvaje, el que se encargaba de la supervivencia tomara el poder. Y porque fue consciente de lo que dijo es que sabía que debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, debía ser responsable y no tratar de desplazar la culpa a nadie más, después de todo, fue ella quién metió la pata.

Al menos era reconfortante saber que su madre estaba tan cansada de vivir en el mundo mágico que todo estaba siendo preparado para instalarse en Paris muggle, después de todo no tenían nada que las atara a Londres.

—Hola colibrí —le dice con cariño a su lechuza gris que tanta compañía le hizo cuando pasaba días enteros en la mansión aislada de todos sus amigos. Pansy trataba de olvidar la soledad y desesperación que la invadían en las noches cuando escuchaba gritos, ruegos y sollozos en la planta baja, pudo no verlos, pero esos sonidos la perseguían cuando estaba en silencio hasta que un día encontró un extraño aparato en su baúl, no lo había visto cuando desempacó, pero ahí estaba, un extraño dispositivo cuadrado con botones de color blanco y uno rojo que al presionar abría y dejaba ver un extraño rectángulo con unas cintas en el interior, y a ese cuadrado extraño venían unas extrañas orejeras. Casi se puso a llorar cuando escucho a través de esas extrañas orejeras la canción que hace dos años había sido el inicio de su romance con Harry Potter, un muy corto romance. Y entonces ese aparato se volvió su ancla, cuando los gritos empezaban subía todo el volumen y se permitía recordar ese baile, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, las risas, las sonrisas que ese azabache de hermosos ojos verdes le dedico. En esos momentos perdiéndose en canciones que no conocía, pero con las que se identificaba se permitía recordar a Harry, a admitir que lo extrañaba y rogaba a Merlín, Morgana y todas las fuerzas del universo que él regresara vivo, que venciera incluso si eso era la ruina de su familia y la de sus amigos. —Un mal día, lo sé, pero pronto el invierno acabara, siempre acaba.

La pelinegra le entrega a su bonita lechuza la carta a su madre y se permite recordar que curiosamente fue un día así, cuando por cumplir una estúpida tradición de navidad recibió el primer beso tierno y dulce del chico al que todavía quería, pero que sabía que había perdido.

Harry sin duda no se arrepentía de regresar a Hogwarts pese a la sorpresa de todos los que se esperaban que el terminara siendo un auror y la verdad lo pensó mucho, lo primero que quería decir cuando se lo ofrecieron era un sí, pero luego sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia una persona y sabía lo único que deseaba era una vida tranquila a su lado, solo que esa persona no se la pondría tan fácil.

Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, ¿por qué no podía siquiera acercarse a ella? Sencillo, ella no quería ni verlo, en cada intento, en cada acercamiento ella simplemente huía y tal vez tenía motivos, la dejó cuando más lo necesitaba, le rompió el corazón cuando le prometió que no lo haría y por eso ni siquiera le sorprendió cuando grito su nombre, sabía que su serpiente malvada era rencorosa, tenía temores y sin duda hacía cosas sin pensar.

Al regresar al colegio cuando la vio y su mirada simplemente lo evitó le dolió pensar que ella lo odiaba y se lo había ganado, todavía recordaba cómo sus preciosos ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de lágrimas mientras le decía que se acabó, que ni siquiera tuvo gran relevancia, después de todo eran tan diferentes.

_—Está bien Potter —le susurró la pelinegra antes de limpiar sus ojos. —Solo recuerda una cosa, las guerras no se libran solas._

_Y luego estaban las palabras de su padrino que había observado todo desde su cómodo lugar fingiendo ser un perro._

_—Es una chica lista Harry, ¿por qué la alejas?_

_—Voldemort está de vuelta y es lo primero que usara en mi contra tío —Harry toma aliento mientras su tío lo mira con tristeza, para tener casi quince años su sobrino ha perdido tanto. —Además somos jóvenes, no estaba destinado a durar._

_—Tu padre en su inocencia si es que alguna vez fue inocente —dice Sirius sacándole una sonrisa a su ahijado — tenía menos edad que tú cuando supo que amaba a tu madre._

_—Ya está, Pansy está fuera de mi vida._

Fue un infierno verla desde lejos todo el quinto año y cuando supo que estaba comprometida con Draco al terminar ese año pensó que su corazón sí se podía romper más. Y cuando empezó a salir con Ginny se preguntó si a ella le dolió siquiera un tercio de lo que él sintió o simplemente le dio igual.

Casi todos pensaban que esa fuerza, ese valor que mostró en la batalla de Hogwarts era por sobrevivir, pero en su interior sabía que lo único que deseaba era poder ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo y pedirle que le perdonara romper su corazón. Cuando entendió que iba a morir lo único que lamento fue no decirle que la amaba, que nunca la había dejado de amar, que en esas noches haciendo guardia fuera de su tienda de campaña utilizaba el mapa para ver al menos su nombre, saber que estaba en Hogwarts, no segura, pero sí viva.

¿Por qué regreso de la muerte sin dudarlo cuando podía dejar que ese peso sobre sus hombros desapareciera para poder descansar? Sencillo, quería verla, lo odiaba por lo que entendió, pero quería verla.

Y eso estaba haciendo, mirándola en el lugar que se encontraron hace más de cuatro años, cuando por un muérdago sin pensarlo, sin buscarlo, ambos se enamoraron.

Cuando la veía solo podía agradecer no haber muerto, todavía no era tarde para arreglar las cosas, tardaría y le costaría, pero podía hacerlo.

_—Vivir con miedo no es opción Harry, es prácticamente estar muerto. Tal vez te equivoques, tal vez incluso te arrepientas de hacer muchas cosas, pero es mejor saber lo que fue y salió mal que nunca saber lo que pudo ser ya sea bueno o malo. Y otra cosa, no le quites a las personas la opción de elegir, es lo peor que puedes hacer._

Sirius le había dicho eso cuando lo sorprendió viéndola a lo lejos en la estación sonriendo con diversión por los ojos de perro a medio morir que de seguro había puesto y que de seguro tenía.

Era hora de hablar con ella, de saber que en el peor de los casos le rechazaría o podía salir bien, pero al menos saber.

—Pansy.

La azabache pega un brinco en su puesto al escuchar su nombre, pero, ¿por qué Potter le dirigiría la palabra?

Pansy gira para observar a Harry parado en el umbral y sin duda los recuerdos la invaden, pero no quiere todavía enfrentarse a sus reclamos, no quiere todavía hablar de lo que pasó. Así que hace lo que ha estado haciendo desde que inició el año, evitar a toda costa al salvador del mundo mágico, lo que no tiene en cuenta es que Harry ya no es el mismo muchachito todo tímido que le hubiera dejado ir, ahora es alguien que aprendió a luchar por fuerza mayor.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas huir?

—Yo no estoy huyendo Potter, así que quítate —le dice la pelinegra empujándole para pasar, pero cuando quiere dar un paso una fuerza la lanza hacia atrás y lo peor es que termina en brazos del azabache. Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué hiciste Potter?

—Nada —responde rápidamente el azabache que luce sorprendido, pero nada molesto por la situación.

—Maldita sea —susurra la azabache alejándose lo más posible de Harry, cosa que es algo difícil porque apenas se puede alejar menos de un metro y apoyarse en una de las paredes del umbral. —Ni por un momento pienses que lo haré.

—No se irá hasta pase.

—Pues ponte cómodo —responde la azabache antes de sacar del interior de su abrigo su walkman y sus auriculares. Harry se extraña cuando ve el objeto, ¿cómo llego eso a las manos de Pansy? —¿Y esa cara de tonto? Claro que siempre la has tenido.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—¿Mi reproductor? —la verdad la azabache casi lloró de alegría cuando en la tienda muggle le dijeron que podían darle otros pequeños triángulos que se llamaban cassette y tendrían canciones diferentes y amaba sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero el cassette con el que vino su walkman era su favorito. —Fue un regalo —que no sabía de quien era, eso sí.

—Era mío.

—¿Qué?

—Era mío y un día desapareció —el azabache se acerca a ella provocando que su corazón brinque. —¿Cómo llegó a tus manos?

—No tengo idea, pero ni pienses que te lo voy a devolver —es lo único que tengo de ti.

—Pansy...

—¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo Potter? —exclama la azabache con fastidio mientras se coloca los audífonos. —¿Qué quieres, hacerme sentir mal por casi entregarte o es por qué quieres saber el por qué? Si es eso, no lo sé, estaba asustada y muy cansada, fue algo que dije sin pensar.

—¿Entonces no fue por qué me odias? —pregunta el azabache dedicándole una luminosa mirada. ¿De dónde sacaría Potter que ella lo odia?

Harry casi puede sentir su corazón querer salir de su pecho, después de todo siempre tuvo razón, la preciosa azabache que tiene enfrente le acaba de confirmar que hizo lo que hizo impulsivamente. Tal vez y solo tal vez ella no lo odie.

—¿Por qué debería odiarte Potter? Fui yo la que formó parte de la patrulla inquisidora cuando la loca cara de sapo tomo el poder del colegio, soy yo la que tuvo un padre mortifago, soy yo la que te ofreció en bandeja de plata a Voldemort. Yo no te odio Potter, después de todo siempre supiste que formaba parte de los malos, me alejaste a tiempo.

Eso sin duda le dolió a Harry, él nunca la considero parte de esos monstruos, pero inconscientemente en un acto que considero para protegerla, le dio a entender que no la merecía. Sí, sin duda era un reverendo idiota.

—No puedo escuchar esto más —dice antes de sin miedo a que de seguro ella lo rechace la atrae a sus brazos. Es divertido pensar que en cuarto año ella en sus brazos le llegaba casi a la altura de la nariz, ahora le saca una cabeza en la que apoya su mentón. —Pansy, yo no te aleje porque creyera que eras parte de ese mundo oscuro, lo hice porque pensé que podía protegerte, pero no te di opción u opinión, solo lo decidí. Lo siento tanto.

—Tú... —la azabache da un paso adelante para mirarlo. —¡Tú maldito narcisista y arrogante además de necio! Yo no era de cristal, no lo soy ni lo he sido nunca y te lo dije, te dije que no podías pretender luchar solo una guerra, pero aun así... ¿sabes que hasta sexto año espere que un día decidieras dar un paso para arreglar las cosas? Me dije inocentemente que tal vez, solo tal vez ahora que el mundo te creía podías querer tenerme a tu lado y luego te juntaste con mini Weasley y entendí que simplemente no te importe. Almacené tanto enojo, tristeza que al final se convirtieron en resignación de que no era lo suficiente para ti y ahora me sales con esto... —la azabache camina en su pequeño espacio reducido. —¡Eres un idiota Potter, eso es lo que eres! Todos estos meses he pensado que tal vez tú creíste que solo jugué contigo, que me odiabas... ¿Por qué esa maldita vena de héroe que tienes tuvo que caer justamente en mí? Nunca he dado la impresión de que necesito que cuiden de mí y tú...pensé que al menos tú lo sabías, que no me subestimabas y ahora resulta que no, que para ti también soy una muñequita que necesita que alguien la salve.

—No Pansy, siempre he sabido que puedes patear el trasero de quien sea, pero...

—No me alejaste por mi seguridad, fue de la tuya y ¿cómo resulto eso Harry? ¿Cómo resulto eso de supuestamente proteger a los que amas? —Si era sincero consigo mismo, nada bien. Trato de proteger a Sirius y no utilizó su obsequio, pero lo único que provocó fue terminar perdiéndolo, trato de proteger a sus amigos y casi rompe su amistad con Ron y sobretodo trato de proteger a Pansy, que no fuera un objeto para llegar a él y aun así lo que hizo fue perderla. Pansy tiene razón, la alejo a ella y a unos cuantos para no tener que perder a nadie más sin tener éxito. —Mejor ni respondas. Y más culpa tengo yo, enamorarme de ti ese fue un error del que no me arrepiento, pese a que ahora sí empiezo a odiarte.

Harry mira a su pequeña azabache temblar de furia, sabe que está furiosa, pero como ella lo dijo, es necio, no va a rendirse ahora, no cuando ha aprendido a pelear por lo que quiere.

—Lo sé Pansy, soy un idiota, seguiré haciendo estupideces durante mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas algo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, quiero una vida a tu lado, en esa época lo que sentía por ti ya era grande, pero me dije que éramos demasiado jóvenes, que era demasiado pronto para asegurar que te amaba, que nunca antes lo había sentido para gritarlo en voz alta, pero lo que tuve miedo de afirmar ahora lo diré con seguridad, te amo Pansy, te ame cuando teníamos catorce, te amé y te extrañe como un loco durante estos cuatro años y ahora no me rendiré.

—¿Y si soy yo la que quiere que te rindas? ¿Y si soy yo la que piensa que es muy tarde?

Harry no sabe que hacer, se pasa las manos por el cabello tratando de pensar cuando se fija en la forma de agarrar ese walkman que tiene Pansy, como si su presencia le consolara.

—Entonces terminemos donde iniciamos —tal vez esté alucinando y arriesgándolo todo, pero eso es lo que él hace, siempre arriesgarlo todo y la mayor parte del tiempo le ha salido bien.

—Un último beso por cumplir esta estúpida tradición navideña —susurra la pelinegra antes de que Harry agarrándola por la cintura la acerque.

Pansy está dolida y su orgullo es el que está hablando por ella, pero lo que le dijo era verdad, lo que más le gustaba de Harry era que no la subestimaba y en el momento más importante lo hizo. Pero, hace solo unos cuantos minutos atrás había estado pesando en él, llorando lo que había perdido, se había resignado así que no sabía qué hacer con la luz de esperanza que ahora tenía. Y entonces fue él quien ahora estaba dando un paso adelante, arriesgándose como hace años no lo hubiera hecho, había tomado una oportunidad y se estaba aferrando a ella como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Cuando lo siente unir su frente a la suya, fijando sus esmeraldas ojos con los suyos... ¿de verdad un error se iba a robar la oportunidad que deseaba tanto, pero que ni se había planteado soñar?

—¿De verdad no me guardas rencor por tratar de entregarte?

—Te conozco Pansy, sé que lo hiciste sin pensar, en un momento pensé que era tu forma de vengarte por romperte el corazón, pero siempre supe que solo fue lo que de seguro más de uno quería expresar.

—Ay Potter —responde la azabache antes de pasar sus manos por su cuello para atraerlo a ella. —¿Qué voy a hacer con esa parte tuya de siempre ver lo mejor en las personas?

—Tengo una idea, pero te tomara mucho tiempo.

—Para tu suerte, estoy libre.

—Que buena fortuna la mía —concreta Harry antes de besarla reviviendo todos los sentimientos que tanto guardo. Y tomó una decisión, si él no la odiaba y ella tampoco, ¿acaso no merecían una segunda oportunidad? Claro que lo merecían e iban a aprovecharla.

Ron mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la pareja que se está besando pese a que el muérdago se haya desvanecido hace mucho, pero sabe que primero se acaba el mundo antes que esos dos se separen. Sin perder la sonrisa baja la varita que convoco el muérdago y choca los cinco con una sonriente rubia.

—Que buena idea tuviste Weasley.

—No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por tu tono de voz Greengrass. Además, si te lo recuerdo la idea de poner el walkman de Harry en las cosas de Parkinson fue mía.

—Sí, pero quién tuvo la idea de usar magia para que no necesite pilas fui yo.

—Lo que digas serpiente, lo que digas — responde el pelirrojo antes de pasarle un brazo por el hombro y darle un beso en la frente.

FIN


End file.
